Babe
by vainila
Summary: Era solo cuestión de tiempo; ambos eran bastante adultos como para saber en qué posición se encontraban. This image doesn't belong to me, belongs to cinnamonplayground from deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

_Washing Day_

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. _

**Rated T**

Muchos vikingos no tomaban el arte de tomar un baño enserio, Astrid había escuchado gran parte de su vida que los hombres más sucios son los mejores vikingos en la aldea; sin embargo a la rubia le da simplemente asco. Existían veces en donde no podía siquiera acercarse a Snoutlout o Tuffnut, no obstante, Hiccup era otro caso. Su cabello siempre estaba limpio, he incluso olía bastante bien. E incluso ahora, dejando que los músculos de sus hombros se relajasen gracias a las manos de ella olía, moderadamente, bien. -¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó el castaño sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No mucho.- respondió sonriendo dejando que su barbilla descansará en su cabeza.

-Creo que es tu turno.- sonrió dándose la vuelta mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura, haciéndola entrar al agua. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el agua cristalina de la cueva. Sintió como las manos del chico recorrían su espalda, acariciando las cicatrices del pasado. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su cabello deshacerse de la trenza que tenía su cabello aprisionado. –Realmente amo los días de baño.- sus labios besaban su cuello de forma amorosa.

-_Noche _de baño.

-No puedes negar que no fue una buena idea.- sonrió contra su hombro. –Toda esa gente, simplemente no quiero ver a Fishlegs desnudo otra vez.- tembló rompiendo el momento.

-¿Entonces decides que yo soy mejor?- preguntó dejando escapar una tonta risa de la que se hubiera avergonzado si hubieran estado en público.

-Otra no tan mala idea.- sus manos pasearon por su estómago subiendo lentamente a su torso.

-Manos fuera, Haddock.- sonrío mientras su cabeza descansaba en su hombro.

-No eres divertida.- tenía una mirada divertida ocultada en su ceño fruncido.

-Oh, _yo _soy muy divertida.- se dio la vuelta enfrentándolo. –Tienes suerte de tenerme, Haddock.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Leí en tumblr, de parte de av_a_nnak (no recuerdo si su nombre de usuario está bien escrito), que el arte de lavarse el cabello en los jovenes vikingos era una demostración de amor e incluso, a veces, algo sensual. _

_N/A 2: ¡Hola! Finalmente pude terminar las clases así que eso significa que puedo escribir más pero esperen: tomaré sugerencias, prompts, etc. Pueden ser AU's e incluso de otras parejas. ¡Espero que me envien sus ideas para escribir!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Jealousy _

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. _

**Rated: T**

**Pedido de parte de Gaby Chanii, ¡gracias por dejar un pedido! Puedes dejarme más sugerencias o pedidos en la review.  
><strong>

Estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. En un principio sabía que debían estar juntos puesto que ella le enseñaba los modos básicos de como volar junto a su dragón; luego, se volvió algo un poco más fuera de la relación alumno-profesora. Era una amistad, muchas veces, una vez que decidía que era tiempo para un merecido descansó después de pasar noches sin dormir, se los encontraba en el Gran Salón rodeados de sus amigos. Esta era una de las ocasiones. Eso no le molestaba, para nada, es más, estaba feliz de que Eret hijo de Eret, por fin pudiera ser aceptado en la aldea. Lo que realmente lo golpeaba era verlo coqueteándole a _ella_.

Claro, Eret es atractivo; fornido, sus tatuajes y marcas alrededor de su cuerpo, con historias que contar eso sí atraía a algunas damas. Obviamente se sentía atacado sentimentalmente, llegó a su punto máximo cuando vio como la mano del chico viajaba hasta el hombro de la chica. Entre risas, está bajaba lentamente hasta la mano. Se acercó a ellos, su corazón acelerando ante el enojo. Tocó el hombro de Eret, todos lo observaron- Hey, babe.- sonrió Astrid tomándolo de la muñeca rompiendo el contacto con el pirata. -¿Ya has comido?

Su corazón se desacelero con rapidez ante la calidez de su mejor amiga; ambos habían decidido no poner etiqueta. –No mucho.

-Entonces deberías sentarte.- se movió dejando un espacio entre ella y Eret, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó.

-Deberías ver lo que hemos hecho, Hiccup. ¡Uno de los niños hizo explotar un barril!- sonrió divertido Tuffnut.

-Estaba practicando con un Monstrous Nightmare, bastante bueno.- interrumpió Fishlegs.

-Seh, mucho mejor que Snotlout.- murmuró en voz alta Astrid sonriendo.

-Hey, al menos no me estrellé contra la pared de roca.- mirando a Eret.

-¡Estoy practicando!- bramo la montaña de músculos. –Es por eso que necesito a Astrid _siempr_e a mí lado.- por alguna razón, Hiccup sintió como ese "siempre" tenía otro mensaje escondido. E incluso el brillo en los ojos de Eret decía otra cosa. Miró el plato de comida sin tocar, ahora su estómago se había negado a tener otra cosa que no sea un nudo de dolor.

-Lo siento, tengo que terminar algunas armaduras. Los Espenæs no estarían felices de no tenerla para esta tarde.

···

El único sonido que había en la fragua esa noche, además de la puerta rechinando por el viento, era el sonido de la madera quemándose. Hiccup sostenía su cabeza con una mano, tratando de no caer rendido ante el hermoso sueño; gruño entre dientes. -¿Líder?- preguntó una voz femenina en un tono suave. El castaño dándose la vuelta se encontró con Astrid, sostenía una canasta en sus manos; su capucha estaba puesta para protegerla del frío aunque sus mejillas como su nariz estaban rojas. –Le traje algo para su barriga.- dejó la canasta en la mesa encima de algunos planos sin importancia. El olor a pescado cocido no se hizo esperar.

-Delicioso.- su boca se hizo agua. –Gracias, _m'lady. _

-Siempre al servicio.- sonrió llevando sus manos a su cintura. –Te fuiste tan rápido esta mañana que no pude despedirme…- tomó una silla para sentarse a su lado.

-Oh si, lo siento por eso. Sabes, la armería es un trabajo pesado.- musitó con la comida en la boca.

-Hey, hace frío y debes estar cansado. Papá no está en casa. Llega a casa temprano.- susurró contra su cuello, sosteniendo su mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. En ese momento, entretanto el calor de su mano le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que Astrid siempre preferiría su mano.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Recuerdo que, luego de unos meses de salida la película, todo el mundo hablaba sobre la relación sexual entre Astrid y Eret. No me agrada la parej debo decir, pero amaría que Dreamworks hiciera a un Hiccup celoso. Si lo desean, puedo escribir algo desde el punto de vista de Astrid._


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY**

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. _

**Rated T**

Cuando tenía seis, mamá me había dicho que, para ser una mujer respetada, debía demostrar ante los demás que podía honrar el nombre que mi tío había manchado. Entonces trabajé lo mejor que pude, siempre practicando con el hacha de madera que Gobber había hecho especialmente para mí.

"¡Ten cuidado niña!" me gritaba mientras me alejaba hacia los bosques. "¡No querrás cortarte ninguna parte de tu cuerpo!" luego se reí entrando de nuevo a la fragua. Yo simplemente suspiraba quitando el flequillo de mi rostro. Una vez que llegaba a casa, bastante tarde por la noche, me iba a dormir con ella debajo de la almohada para poder así atacar a algún troll que quisiera llevarse mis calcetines. Más tarde, aprendí que los dragones eran uno de nuestros enemigos más feroces y esta era mi increíble oportunidad para demostrar que puedo ser una vikinga digna de respeto. Una vez que cumplí once, recibí como regalo propio de cumpleaños un hacha de doble hoja, estaba esperando en la fragua ya que mamá lo llevó allí para poder afilarla. Nadie la había usado por años; Aurora prefiere el cuchillo y Asgar prefiere la espada. Tamborilee los dedos contra la madera, desesperada por la pérdida de tiempo.

"¿Está lista?" pregunté tratando de ocultar mi mal humor ya que él era solamente un principiante.

"¡E-en un minuto!" gritó respondiéndole mientras tartamudeaba. Minutos después sentí muchas cosas, que seguramente eran filosas, caer al suelo. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté levantando una ceja.

"Sí, sí…" lo escuché para luego verlo salir con el hacha abrazándola como si fuera demasiado pesada para él. "Está lista." Respondió.

"Gracias" dije, sacando el dinero y tomando mí hacha. _Odín, este chico Haddock es raro _pensé alejándome.

Luego _sucedió_, este niño raro decidió hacer lo imposible y entrenar a un dragón. Berk se había convertido una locura, y mi cabeza estaba en un embrollo. ¿Debería seguirlo? Me ha demostrado que no son como ellos lo pintan pero entonces eso arruinaría todo mi plan. Pero mi corazón decía que era mejor seguirlo, saber qué cambiaría con esto…

Cuando cumplí quince todo ya había cambiado, el chico raro ahora era el héroe y orgullo de Berk. Cosa que, si puedo decirte, nadie se esperaba. Los dragones ahora son amigos y gran parte de las personas de aldea están tienen uno de estos espécimen. Hasta yo lo tenía. Observé como a la antigua celda de entrenamiento contra dragones se convertía, de a poco, al lugar de entrenamiento. "Entrenamiento de dragones" dije acercándome a Hiccup. "Me gusta" sonreí golpeándolo en el hombro. Él me respondió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, había algo que seguía molestándome y no sabía que era.

Mucho más tarde, cumplí diecisiete y todo era más distinto que antes, había conseguido el respeto que tanto buscaba pero tenía una familia y amigos. Y alguien que me quería. ¿Recuerdan al chico raro? Bueno… estoy… completamente enamorada de él. Es raro, puesto que nunca pensarías que nosotros dos podríamos estar juntos… pero lo estamos. En una forma rara. No hay besos pero si hay palabras, y eso es lo único que necesito. Encontré a una persona que me quiere no por algo que debo demostrar, sino por algo que soy.

* * *

><p><em>Uhm, quería hacer esto que salió de la nada. Me gusta la idea de pensar que Astrid era como un robot (porque ella misma se lo propuso a ser) para demostrarle a todos que podía tener el respeto que se merecía su familia. Pienso que todo cambio cuando Hiccup entrenó a Toothless. <em>

**Discúlpenme por no haber subido casi nada, ando ocupada tratando de juntar las pequeñas piezas que el 2014 rompió en mí; ando también ocupada aprendiendo a dibujar (me gustaba dibujar antes pero nunca lo tome muy enserio). Tengo también sus peticiones para escribir, y lo haré todas cuando termine mi proyecto para fanfiction. Pista: estoy escribiéndoles el tercer capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
